Hakeem Lyon
'Hakeem Lyon '''is a main character in the FOX series, Empire. He is the youngest son of Lucious and Cookie Lyon. He is a rap artist for the record label, Empire Records, and works for Lucious. Hakeem is portrayed by Bryshere Y. Gray and he first appears in Pilot. Biography Born to Lucious Lyon and Cookie Lyon; he is the youngest of three sons, including Jamal and Andre. It is implied that he and his mother have an estranged relationship; When Hakeem was a baby, Cookie was sent to jail for 17 years. Hakeem grew up in the spotlight because his father's rap career was just taking off as he was born. Because of their father's work ethic and their mother's incarnation Hakeem and his brothers had a caregiver, Dottie, who died days after their mother was released from prison. As of now, Hakeem vies for his father's throne as the CEO of Empire, and his musical talents may be the catalyst to his success. ''Empire ''Chronology Season One Pilot '' at the studio.]] Hakeem, first introduced as the youngest, lively, fame-hungry son, seems to get to his head. He first performs ''Live In The Moment ''with his brother, Jamal, and realizes that his father, Lucious, will relinquish his leadership of Empire Entertainment to any of Hakeem's brothers. Although Hakeem is determined to take the throne, he takes advantage of his success to flirt with women and drink alcohol. His party-behaviour continues throughout the episode. Once Hakeem's mother returns from 17 years of jail, it is evident that his relationship with Cookie is estranged, thus expressing his distrust. However, Lucious plans to rev up Hakeem's music career, requesting that he performs songs that he wrote for Hakeem. When realizing that Lucious's material is unappealing, he confides in Jamal to increase his confidence in hopes of not trying to be like his father. Hakeem performs ''Right There, ''with the help of Jamal, and he recieves positive reception from Lucious, urgent to make him a star. Meanwhile, Hakeem and Jamal are confirmed to release their albums, but tension arises as Jamal is Cookie's protege, and Lucious manages Hakeem. The Outspoken King Hakeem finds himself attracted to a new hip-hop/R&B singer and dancer, Tiana, who doesn't seem to care about his wealth, and she calls him "phony." Hakeem starts to prepare for a performance at Laviticus, but he doesn't have a back-up to perform with him. Hakeem, meanwhile, is devastated by the news of Bunkie's death. Lucious is called out for favoring Jamal and underestimating Jamal in terms of success, Cookie tries '' at Laviticus.]]to coerce Lucious into letting Jamal perform with Hakeem at Laviticus. Hakeem, in a drunken and immature manner, leaks a viral video that bashes white people, calling Barack Obama a sellout. As a result of the viral popularity of the video, Lucious is infuriated with his behavior, but more people may attend his Laviticus performance because of it. During his night at Laviticus, Hakeem asks Jamal to perform with him. As the two perform ''No Apologies, ''this becomes his first successful performance as an artist. At the end of the episode, he hooks up with Tiana, who is pleased with his popularity. The Devil Quotes Scripture Although Hakeem wants to shoot a music video, Lucious suggests that he should go to the studio to make more music, implying that he isn't as successful as he thinks. When it is assumed that Hakeem is in a relationship with Tiana, it is also revealed that he is in a year-long affair with an older woman, Camilla. Meanwhile, Hakeem is teased by Andre, who jokes about Hakeem's potential of inheriting the Empire Entertainment label because of his close relationship with Lucious. However, Hakeem doesn't want to be viewed as "daddy's boy" but as his own person. Personality Hakeem is spoiled, over confident and carefree in everything he does. He knows he's rich, wealthy, handsome, stylish and everything revolves around him. His father is very easy on Hakeem due to his music talent and lets him do anything he wants which is probably why he is so spoiled. He is most likely to inherit the empire enterprises which he has shown to have much interest in however he wants to earn it. Hakeem has shown much distaste to people calling him a "daddy's boy", he believes they don't think he's earned anything he has and will do anything to prove them wrong. Relationships Camilla (secret girlfriend) Hakeem and Camilla, who have been seeing each other for over a year, are in a secret affair. Hakeem knows that he has to keep their relationship secretive, most presumably because of the age difference, but Camilla doesn't feel included in his fame. However, Camilla is positive that Hakeem will take the spot of CEO at Empire Entertainment. Tiana Brown (girlfriend) Hakeem flirts with Tiana, attracted to her physique, but Tiana doesn't seem to have mutual appeal until Hakeem performs with Jamal at Laviticus. Once realizing of his rapping career, she requests that they have sex in his dressing room. Jamal Lyon (Brother) Jamal is Hakeem's older brother who follows Andre Lyon. Of his two brothers Hakeem gets along with Jamal the most and often turns to him in times of distress. They are both very musically involved and are always seen free styling together for fun in the 1st season. It is hinted that Hakeem may be a little jealous of Jamal during the family dinner when Andre says the only reason Hakeem would inherit Empire Enterprises is because he's a "daddy's boy" and not because he is the most gifted son. This is further proven when he asks Camilla if she believes Jamal is more talented than him during their love scene. Songs Solos MusicFromThePilot.jpg|Armani ''(Pilot) Duets Category:Main Characters Category:Characters